lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Morwaith Chieftain
The Morwaith Chieftain is an NPC of the Far Harad Savannah that leads the Morwaith into battle, bearing the symbol of the tribe, the lion. They wear Morwaith chieftain armour and wield Morwaith axes. Upon hiring a unit from a Morwaith chieftain, the player earns the achievement "Strength of the Tribe." Spawning These chieftains naturally reside in Morwaith chieftains huts, which are found in Morwaith villages. Each chieftain hut spawns one chieftain. Behaviour Similar to most NPCs that allow you to hire units from them, Morwaith chieftains will not attack any other player or NPC unless provoked, in which case they will of course defend themselves. Morwaith chieftains will typically stay inside or within the near vicinity of their huts. Unit Hiring Morwaith units can be hired from Morwaith chieftains, provided that the player has enough alignment with the Morwaith faction and enough silver coins to purchase them. The player may also buy a warhorn from the chieftains if he/she has +1500 alignment and 2000 silver coins. Speechbank Friendly * Your blade speaks finer than even the flaming Eye! * Even mangoes do not buy an honourable warrior! I hope you come with money! * An enemy of my enemy is my friend! * Do you seek my noble company, Person? * The finest warriors cost a pretty penny! * For only a small commission my men will slice the throats of your enemies. * Are you to serve in the North for the flaming Eye? * I have the finest waters of the Snake-Men, but they make warriors weak! * I hope the Forest-Men speak our names in fear, Person! * The Great Lion roars at night. * Many fine tribesmen have fallen in battle and met the Great Lion. Many more would meet him for you! * You come to hire my men? I have plenty of fierce warriors, Person. * I hear tell of tall Men in the far south. I fear they may be trouble. * I sell no ordinary mercenaries! * The stars in the North make me dizzy. Have you felt this too? * Let us share a mango together! * You are indeed a Man of great bravery, Person! * My men would be proud to serve under your banner. * My warriors can be your warriors, Person! * The Great Lion finds you worthy to lead my men, Person. * The Forest-Men have been cowering from you! * Person! Have you been fighting in the North? * You are indeed a brave warrior! * My warriors would serve you bravely! * Men wait to be led to their glory by you, Person! * Let us trade tales of honour and bravery! Neutral * I have others more worthy of my time. * Person? What a common name! * The only Men you will lead are the banana-collectors, Person. * My men serve no commoner, Person! * Us Men of the Plains deserve more Men like me! * The best animal to hunt is Forest-Man! * Soon my turn will come to see the Great Lion. * Return with the lives of enemies upon your sword! * My men slaughter Forest-Men every day! * You must work harder for your rewards, Person. * I am a proven warrior. What are you? * I have the finest waters of the Snake-Men! * My honour is proven. Do you wish to prove yours, Person? * I do certainly desire to consume a mango. * Flamingos have more bravery than you, Person. Prove your worth! * Who are you, Person? I have never heard your name in these lands. * You wish to control my men? Prove your valour! * The flaming Eye will soon notice my name! * Mangoes are the fruit of true warlords! * You are not yet worthy of mango. May you become so. * Even the Great Lion trembles before me! * Your blade has not yet tasted Forest-Man, Person. * I wish to speak to honourable Men. Move out of my way, Person! * Seek your honour in the North with the flaming Eye! Hostile * Our tales tell of Men such as you, Person! Know that they all met their end painfully! * I have seen braver bananas than you, Person! * Go back to the forest, you pitiful twig! * Raaaaargh! * The Great Lion will devour your soul, Person! * I want your blood, Person! * You defy the Great Lion? * Person, your name will be lost to the wind! * Person, savour your demise! * Run or face your death, soulless one! * Flee, coward! * Yaaargh! * I have no pity for you, coward! * Forest-Man! Die, Person! * A test for my strength! I shall savour my victory over you! * An enemy of the tribes has no friends in these lands! * For the Great Lion! * Flee, unworthy creature! * Another soul for my blade to feed on! * For the flaming Eye! * You have the strength of the flamingo! * May you never taste mango again! Category:Evil Category:Harad Category:NPC Category:Captains Category:Far Harad Category:Men Category:Mobs Category:Non-canon Category:Melee Units Category:Evil Men Category:Morwaith